Four Years Later
by absentia-varia
Summary: Four years later she has a daughter and he's supposed to be getting married. Problem? They're married... to each other. Travelling to Westchester, New York from LA could be the catalyst for the beginning of the rest of her life BUFFY-XMEN Xover BuffyScott
1. part 1

Title: Four Years Later.  
  
Author: blackroseangel69  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline  
  
Pairings: Buffy/Scott (primary), Willow/Spike (secondary)  
  
Distribution: if you want it you can have it, just tell me where it's going.  
  
NOTE: This story picks up a year after the first has been defeated, but it is AU from season 3 onwards. This is my first fic that isn't Willow centric so tell me what you think?  
  
*~*  
  
Buffy had only been seventeen when they met, he was older; he had been twenty-three at the time. He had told her that he was in town for some business meeting. It began when Buffy had run away to LA and it had been there that she had first heard of mutants. Living on the Hellmouth one tended to be cut off from the rest of the world, so when she heard about the 'mutant uprising' she had been shocked at first but then began to accept it as just the next step in evolution. He was a mutant, she had realised that from their first meeting, at first they had just been friends and when she returned to Sunnydale they kept in contact by writing to each other.  
  
Summers, it was the first thing they found in common, their surname but they soon found that they also knew what it was like to feel like you were alone in the world with a large heroic secret. One year later and they met up again. He was having problems and he just wanted to get away. Buffy agreed to meet him in Las Vegas; it was then that they had become lovers and after one particular drunken night they had married.  
  
When Buffy awoke the next morning she discovered what had happened, she was confused and scared and ran home once more. She cut off all contact with Scott and then three weeks later she realised that she was pregnant. Faith had taken over the main Slayer duties and on the 5th of June Lilliana Angel Summers was born.  
  
Buffy had told her friends that she had fallen pregnant by a guy that she had known but she wasn't going to tell them anything else and her friends realised that she wouldn't. She had never told them that she was legally married and had thought that she would never have to. That wasn't until that fateful morning that a letter arrived from some lawyer's office in New York.  
  
Willow wandered into the Hyperion Hotel's kitchen in the morning. There was a letter that had originally been sent to Sunnydale but had been forwarded to the Hyperion where the remaining Scooby gang was now staying. When their homes had originally been destroyed they had moved in with Angel and a year later they were one big family.  
  
"Buffy? There's a letter here for you, it's from a lawyer. Are you in some kind of trouble?" Willow asked handing Buffy the letter. Buffy looked confused and then frowned and ripped the envelope open. She read the first few sentences and then turned white as a vampire. Four-year-old Lilliana wandered into the kitchen and called out for a glass of milk. When Buffy didn't respond Willow went to get her goddaughter a glass, she set her up at the kitchen table and then walked over to Buffy. She took the letter from Buffy and began reading it, once she was done she realised why Buffy was in shock but also a little confused and hurt that her best friend had not told her sooner.  
  
*~*  
  
Scott Summers sat in the school's kitchen, he was sipping a cup of coffee and think about what he had done a couple of days ago. He was 28 and Jean was beginning to become suspicious about why he would not commit to a wedding date as they had been engaged for the past year. Scott always knew this day would come but he had also dreaded it. The other day he had gone into the city to meet with a lawyer to file for divorce.  
  
Buffy Summers, when they had first met she had been calling herself Anne. He had been in LA after a mutant claimed that he was kidnapped and kept for what seemed like a long time to work as a slave. He had been sitting in a diner when she walked up to him and asked what she could get for him and so it had started. A short while later she had confided in him that her real name was Buffy.  
  
It had been 4 years but his heart was still all not there when it came to Jean, he had truly loved Buffy, but she had left him and now they needed to get a divorce so that they could get on with their lives and he could finally marry Jean. Scott was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear The Professor wheel into the room.  
  
"Something troubling you Scott?" he questioned and when Scott gave him a look he continued, "And I don't need to read your mind to tell. Would you care to tell me what's on your mind?" Charles asked him young friend. Scott had been different ever since he returned from one vacation 4 years ago; everything had been going fine up until a few days ago when Charles sensed there was something going on with Scott that he didn't want Jean to know about.  
  
"Just some personal matters Professor" Scott said and the Professor looked at him with a knowing smile,  
  
"Well when you feel the need to talk you know that my door is always open" he said and then wheeled himself out of the kitchen. Before Scott could return to him thoughts Logan entered the room and looked at him.  
  
"What's bugging you One-eye?" he asked opening the fridge and taking out a beer. Scott looked at Logan, wondering if perhaps out of all the people in the school Logan would be the one to understand. Logan cocked his head to one side studying him, "If you think I'm after Jeannie you don't have anything to worry about. She's in love with you" Logan said and Scott smiled although what Logan said made Scott feel even more deceitful about keeping this a secret.  
  
"It's not that. Have you ever done something that perhaps later you've come to regret?" he asked and a huge grin appeared on Logan's face.  
  
"So you do have a wild side. What did you do? Shoplift candy?" Logan asked half amused but his smile faded when Scott spoke again,  
  
"I'm married" he said and watched as Logan digested the information "And not to Jean" he clarified.  
  
"Does Jeannie know?" Logan asked slowly, and Scott groaned and then sighed,  
  
"That's what I'm worried about. I just filed for divorce so that I'll be able to commit to a date for Jean" Scott explained.  
  
"So what's she like?" Logan asked after a moment of silence,  
  
"She's amazing" Scott said, his face lighting up as he spoke of her, Logan filed that information away for later use, "Buffy accepted me 100% from day one" Scott said and Logan had to stifle his laugh,  
  
"What kind of a name is Buffy?" Logan asked and then bowed his head in comedic shame when Scott glared at him.  
  
"It was one drunken night 4 years ago. Jean and I were going through a rough patch in our relationship and Buuffy and I met up for a holiday. When I woke up the next morning she was gone and I haven't heard from her since" Scott said, his voice going soft towards the end. The two men sat there in silence until Bobby walked into the kitchen,  
  
"Uh, Mr Summers? There's someone on the phone for you, a Willow Rosenberg concerning a Buffy?" Bobby asked a little confused. Scott sat there in shock until Logan pulled him out of the kitchen and to the nearest private phone.  
  
*~*  
  
When Willow had finished reading the letter she looked up at Buffy. "Okay I think you have some explaining to do" she said and then sat down next to her best friend. Buffy's eyes were fixed on an invisible point on the wall and when she finally tore them away she turned to look at her daughter.  
  
"Scott is Lilliana's father" Buffy said and then got up and started pacing. "I have to tell everyone," She said and then walked out of the kitchen with a look of grief and pain on her face.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Lilliana was taking a nap, partially magically induced and everyone was sitting in the lobby. Willow stood up to begin, "Okay, so I guess you all want to know what we're doing here. Buffy got a letter this morning. Apparently she's married and her husband has just filed for divorce" Willow said and then sat down as Buffy stood up.  
  
Buffy looked around at the shocked faces of her friends, Angel and Cordelia were sitting in shock but at least Buffy knew that ever since Cordelia awoke from her coma she and Angel officially started going out. Spike's face was twisted into confusion, Buffy had never been very close to the blonde vampire, but her best friend was also best friends with him, so she put up with him. Xander, Faith and Robin were just sitting there in shock and Willow was looking at her with love and encouragement. Taking a deep breath she began to tell her friends about her hidden past.  
  
"When I ran away to LA after mom found out about my being a Slayer I met someone" she told her friends, "Scott and I became friends, we found the first thing in common was our last name, Summers" Buffy said and then smiled to herself lost in thought before she continued. "We wrote to each other when I returned to Sunnydale and he went back to New York and then a year later when I went away for my short vacation, I met up with him in Las Vegas and it was then that we became lovers. After one drunken night, I can't really remember but we got married and when I woke up I realised what had happened and I came straight home" Buffy said and then sat down. "I cut off all contact with him, and I haven't heard anything from him until now" she finished.  
  
Her friends sat there in shock until Xander spoke up, "So what do we do now Buffster, cause I'm guessing he's my goddaughter's father" he said  
  
"You go to New York to sort this out. You and Lilliana, Willow and Xander and I'm sending Spike with you" Angel spoke up, Spike looked like he was about to object but Willow cut him off with a look and Angel continued, "The rest of us can look after things here. Willow you can use my office to make necessary arrangements" he finished and Willow nodded and walked into his office to call the contact number for this 'Scott'. She dialled the number and listened until someone picked up.  
  
"Xavier's school for the gifted, Bobby speaking" came a young man's voice  
  
"Uh, hi, is there a Scott Summers available?"  
  
"Yeah sure, I'll go get him for you, who can I say is calling?" the boy asked and Willow allowed herself to relax slightly,  
  
"Just say its Willow Rosenberg and its concerning Buffy. He'll know what I mean" Willow said and then let out a deep breath of relief when the boy left to go get Scott. Spike opened the door and slipped inside, shutting the door and sitting down opposite Willow studying her. A minute later a deep voice acme over the line,  
  
"Hello?" he asked and Willow could tell he was nervous.  
  
"Hi this is Willow here and I was just calling to let you know that we received your letter for Buffy" she said and when she got no response to that she continued, "I'd just like to let you know that there are a few issues that need to be addressed so I think maybe we should meet. Buffy, two others and I will come out and see you within the next couple of days" Willow said and there was more silence until Willow could hear that someone was obviously taking the phone of Scott.  
  
"Hello?" came a gruff voice,  
  
"Uh hi, I was just trying to get an address so that I could bring Buffy out to meet with Scott" Willow said.  
  
"Okay" Logan said and rambled off an address which Willow wrote down, "Scott will be expecting you" Logan said and was about to hang up when Willow stopped him,  
  
"Uh thanks."  
  
"Logan" he supplied and then hung up. Willow stared at the phone before hanging up,  
  
"Well this will be interesting, wont it luv?" Spike said and all Willow could do was nod.  
  
*~*  
  
"You called me Scott" Scott said in disbelief looking at Logan.  
  
"Well I had to give you some credibility what with you freezing up like that" Logan said and the turned to leave, "Oh, by the way, your WIFE ad her friends will be here in a couple of days" Logan said stressing the word wife.  
  
Scott sat in the study in shock; maybe he should have spoken to that Willow lady after all. He suddenly shot out of his seat, two days didn't leave him that much time and he knew he had to tell Jean what was going on. Troubled Scott wandered out of the room.  
  
TBC. So what do you think?  
  
Please review. 


	2. part 2

PART 2  
  
Disclaimer: Part 1  
  
NOTE: Spike DOES have a soul and in the X-men universe this is set at the start of the Second movie, so Logan has returned but things haven't really progressed further than that.  
  
*~*  
  
Buffy sat next to Willow in the cab they were travelling in from New York City to the school in Westchester, New York. It seemed as soon as Willow had gotten off the phone with Scott she began to make arrangements to travel to New York. Buffy knew that she had to pull herself together for the sake of her daughter, it made her sick in her stomach the thought that her father might want to take her away.  
  
Lilliana was sleeping in her mother's arms. Spike was sitting next to Willow and Xander was up front next to the driver. It was a long and tiring trip, and every turn they took Buffy felt like leaving and running home again. But that was what she had done four years ago and she couldn't do that now.  
  
Willow was leaning up against Spike asleep like Lilli, Buffy turned to Spike and smiled, "You okay pet?" he asked and Buffy nodded,  
  
She stared out at the passing scenery remembering her time with Scott. She stroked Lilli's hair and sighed, she wondered if Scott's fiancé knew that he was married.  
  
*~*  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Jean cried, objects in the room shaking, she could believe it, her Scott was married while engaged her herself. Scott winced this had been going on for about an hour. Bracing himself he mumbled something under his breath, "What was that?" Jean questioned narrowing her eyes. Scott grimaced and took a deep breath.  
  
"She's headed here right now" he said clearly and then sat down in the bed she shared with Jean, "Look hopefully this will all be over soon. We'll just get the papers sorted out and then she'll be on her way and we'll be free to finally get married" Scott said. Jean stood, her back towards Scott, she thought it over being the logical woman she was. She knew that she was not happy about the whole situation, but if it meant that she and Scott would finally be able to marry she would put up with it.  
  
"Fine" she said finally, "I'll be nice. But you have to promise me that al of this will be over soon" Jean said and then she sat down next to her fiancé. They sat there in silence for a while before Jean got up again; "I've got to get back to work" she said softly and left the room. Scott sighed; he could tell that Jean was upset but he was also worried, lately it seemed that she had been bottling her emotions up. The display just earlier when the room had been shaking from her powers was enough to worry Scott.  
  
*~*  
  
The cab pulled up at the school and Xander let out a low whistle, "Your husband's boss guy must be pretty rich" he noted and Willow who had woken up nodded in agreement. Buffy just glared at Xander for using the word husband.  
  
The five piled out of the cab, Xander payed the driver and then they took their luggage and walked up to the front door. Willow knocked on the front door and soon after it opened to reveal a girl who had two brilliant white streaks framing her face against her brunette hair. Willow noted that she was covered from head to toe, "Hi, how can I help you?" she asked, her southern accent noticeable.  
  
"We're here to see Scott Summers" Willow said and the girl opened the door a little wider,  
  
"Well come in then, I'm Rogue by the way" the girl said as the LA troupe entered Xavier's mansion.  
  
"Marie?" came a gruff voice which Willow recognised, "Who's at the door?" the voice continued and then the voice gained a body as Logan entered the entrance hall and Rogue turned to face him.  
  
"They're here to see Scott" she said and Logan raised his eyebrow,  
  
"I thought she said her name was Rogue?" Buffy commented to Willow, Willow turned from Buffy to Logan,  
  
"Hi, I'm Willow Rosenberg, I think we talked in the phone?" Willow said to Logan and he nodded, "this is Xander Harris, Spike, Buffy Sommers and. her daughter, Lilliana" she finished. Logan's eyebrows shot up in surprise; 'so much for the quick visit Scott wanted' Logan thought when he recognised the faint scent of Scott in Lilliana.  
  
"Summers? Are you related to Scott?" Rogue asked and Logan let out a burst of laughter.  
  
"Uh. something like that" Buffy answered. Lilliana was still asleep in her mother's arms. "Uh, is there somewhere that I could put her down to sleep?" Buffy asked and Rogue nodded,  
  
"Put her in a spare room Marie and then would you bring Buffy down to the conference room" Logan said and before Rogue and Buffy had left the room Logan called out again, "The teachers conference room" he said and Rogue nodded. Logan then led the remaining Scoobies to the teacher's conference room as opposed to the x-men conference room. ~Chuck, they're here~ Logan sent to The Professor.  
  
~Thank you Logan, I'll gather everyone and we'll meet you at the conference room~ The Professor sent back to Logan and then the link was cut off.  
  
"So this is a pretty neat school" Xander commented and Logan just grunted in response. Something didn't feel right to him; the 'Spike' guy didn't smell right. He smelt like. death and that was something that didn't sit well with the Wolverine.  
  
They stopped in front of a door and when Logan opened it, The Professor, Storm, Jean and Scott were already sitting down at the conference table. The Scoobies sat down and the Professor spoke,  
  
"Welcome to my school" he said and the Rogue opened the door and let Buffy in, "Thank you Rogue" The Professor said and the Rogue closed the door and Buffy went and sat down next to Willow and. opposite Scott. "I guess we all know why we are here," The Professor continued, "To settle the divorce of Scott and Buffy Summers"  
  
Jean flinched at The Professor's words, a movement that did not go unnoticed by Buffy. She tore her eyes away from the other, obvious woman in Scott's life, flickering her eyes past Scott is was clear that he was avoiding looking at her. "I think everyone here is hoping that this can be over and done with as quick as possible" Buffy said.  
  
"Of course" The Professor said, "Lets get down to business then he said", and so it began  
  
*~*  
  
Lilli woke up in a strange room, it had a desk and bed in it but other than that it didn't look lived in. Growing up in LA around her 'family' she knew that she was in no danger, her mother's slayer sense told her that so her inquisitive side kicked in. She hopped off the bed and went to a door she opened it and peered out in to the hallway. Closing the door behind her she wandered down the hall in the direction of voices. A girl with short hair and a boy were walking towards her.  
  
"Hi" the girl said, "Are you lost?" she asked and the guy turned to the girl,  
  
"I don't think she's new, she's a bit young to be a student and I've never seen her around before" he said and the girl nodded.  
  
"My name's Kitty and this is Bobby, who are you?" she asked  
  
"Lilliana. My momma is here" she said and wondered if these two could take her to her mommy. Kitty turned to Bobby,  
  
"We should take her to The Professor" Kitty said and Bobby agreed, "We'll take you to find you mom" Kitty said and held her hand out and Lilli took it,  
  
The three walked through the halls of the school, Lilli walk taking in all the things tat she was seeing. She noticed that some of the students were playing with what seemed to her to be powers. It was when they got to the top of the staircase that Lilli stopped walking. Kitty and Bobby stopped and looked at Lilli,  
  
"Are you demons?" Lilli asked, she then noted the shocked look on their faces, she supposed not. For a four year old she was quite smart.  
  
"Uhh" Bobby said not quite sure what to say,  
  
"Those people had powers," Lilli said pointing back the way they had come.  
  
"We're not demons" Kitty said, "We're." but before she could finish a voice called up from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Kitty! Bobby! What are you doing?" came the voice and as the there walked halfway down the stairs the saw that the voice belonged to Rogue. "Lilliana? What are you doing up?" Rogue asked, Lilli looked at Rogue confused, she didn't remember ever seeing this girl before, but she seemed to know her name.  
  
"You know who this is?" Kitty asked  
  
"Yeah, her mom and friends are meeting with The Professor and the other teachers" Rogue said, "I'll take her if you like" Rogue said and soon after Rogue was leading Lilliana towards the conference room with her mother inside. "I'm Rogue by the way," Rogue said told the little girl as they drew closer to the room.  
  
*~*  
  
"Okay, well I think that we are getting somewhere here" The Professor said and Jean smiled, it seemed like everything was going to be over soon. At first Jean had been nervous, thinking that this was all going to end up like some over clichéd teen angst movie where she would end up all alone and wondering what she could have done to prevent it. But everything was turning out exactly how she would like.  
  
Buffy watched Scott out of the corner of her eyes, she couldn't believe it they were actually going through with this. A divorce, deep down in her heart she had always believed that someday Scott would come looking for her, and they would live happily ever after like some sappy fairy tale, but she guessed that wasn't going to happen now, a divorce and she would be a single mom, just like her own.  
  
*~*  
  
Rogue walked up to the door of the conference room, "Here we are" she said to Lilliana, "Your mom's in there" she said pushing the door open.  
  
Everyone in the room turned to the opening door. Lilli poked her head in and spotted her mom, "Momma!" she cried and ran into Buffy's arms. Buffy picked up her daughter and placed her on her lap. Inwardly she was wincing but she put on a brave smiling face.  
  
Looking up she met Scott's face, which was twisted into an unreadable expression. She couldn't tell what his eyes were saying but she guessed it wasn't good.  
  
Willow turned to look at Spike; she gave him a pained expression. She felt like this had just suddenly turned from a quick and simple meeting to a long complicated one.  
  
TBC.  
  
I just want to say THANK YOU to all those who reviewed and inspired me to write some more. So here it is and tell me what you think? 


	3. part 3

PART 3  
  
Disclaimer: Part 1  
  
NOTE: Spike DOES have a soul and in the X-men universe this is set at the start of the Second movie, so Logan has returned but things haven't really progressed further than that.  
  
*~*  
  
Scott felt like he couldn't breathe, when he tried to take a breath it got caught halfway down and he felt like panicking. When Lilli first entered the room Scott had been confused at first but when she had run to her mother he couldn't believe it. There was no doubt in his mind that she was his, his heart clenched in pain at the thought that his daughter had been growing up with out him for what had to be the last four years.  
  
Glancing up and looking at Buffy Scott saw how 'motherly' she was acting. Buffy was running her fingers through her daughter's blonde hair. Scott couldn't help but feel left out, looking at Buffy and what had to be his daughter they looked like a loving happy family. One that with what was going on now would make it so that he would probably never be a part of it. Jean would never want him to have another family, he knew it.  
  
Jean was fuming inside; the nerve of that... she couldn't even think the word. Jean was watching her fiancé out of the corner of her eye; she knew what he was thinking without even reading his mind, as she had known him for so long. Red flames flickered in her eyes but she controlled the rage. Everyone from the mansion looked shocked and stunned she noted, but all their visitors only looked nervous with the arrival of the little girl.  
  
Scott's daughter. She knew that's who the little girl had to be. It made Jean sick to her stomach, Scott had told her that he had married her but he had never mentioned anything about them being lovers when they obviously had been.  
  
Willow could feel the tension in the room, it reached out and strangled the ends of her magic, and she could feel the emotions of many of the room's occupants who were projecting quite strongly. Spike reached out and took Willow's hand in his, she smiled slightly but other than that, couldn't move.  
  
Scott shot up and out of his seat suddenly, he couldn't take it any more. "I can't do this" he said and strode out of the room. Buffy looked around and got up; she handed Lilli to Willow and silently followed the direction the Scott went. The rest of the room watched as the door closed and they collectively let out a deep breath, all except Jean.  
  
*~*  
  
"Scott!" Buffy called out and ran to catch up with her husband. He kept walking and Buffy reached out and grabbed his arm, he spun around and began yelling,  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I WAS A FATHER? I have a daughter" he said in disbelief and Buffy was taken aback, guilt written all over her face. "I thought..." Scott trailed off and turned away,  
  
"I'm sorry okay" Buffy said tears forming in her eyes. Scott turned around again, his jaw clenched,  
  
"You... you have no right. I... I was in love with you. Or at least I thought I was and I though you felt the same" Scott said through gritted teeth. He walked away and into an empty classroom. Buffy stood there her arms at her side, they went up and she wrapped them around herself. Dropping her head down she sighed and then looked to the side, three teenagers quickly looked away and busied themselves. Buffy composed herself and then stormed off and into the classroom that Scott had gone into.  
  
*~*  
  
Rogue, Kitty and Bobby looked at each other in shock, "Scott's a father?" Bobby asked and the girls looked at him in disbelief,  
  
"Lilliana's his daughter" Rogue clarified and the three sat there digested the information that had been privy too.  
  
*~*  
  
"What right do you have to presume my feelings?" Buffy said to Scott who was standing in front of the window. "I was eighteen Scott, just barely legal and already married. Do you know how scared I was? So I ran, you know me, you should have expected that. Hell, when we first met I was running from my life, just because things happened that I didn't live and couldn't control" Buffy said.  
  
Scott was still staring out of the window, but his resolve was softening. He never could stay mad at Buffy for long. "Tell me about her" he said softly but evenly. Buffy smiled slightly.  
  
"Lilliana? What's there to say? She's my whole life, she was born on the 5th of June, Lilliana Angel Summers. She's my whole world Scott. Look, I'm really sorry that all this has to take place" Buffy said softly, Scott turned around.  
  
"We'll work though this. It can be over quickly... if you want" Scott said, Buffy's heart constricted,  
  
"I want you to be a part of your daughter's life" Buffy said, she walked over to Scott and let out a breath, they sat down on two tables and Scott turned to Buffy.  
  
"What was her childhood like?" he asked, Buffy let out a huge grin,  
  
"Lilli's had a... unusual childhood, but then again that's what she would have got if she lived with you" Buffy said motioning to Scott's glasses. "I saw what happened on the news last year. I guess you heard what happened to Sunnydale? After that we moved to LA. Lilli's always been a good girl. Even as a baby she didn't cry, only when she could tell something was wrong. She's never really asked about you but I think she could always tell I never really wanted to say anything about it" Buffy said.  
  
"Can I... I mean would you let me spend some time with her before all of this is over?" Scott asked and Buffy smiled. She reached out her hand and look his, squeezing it lightly, a spark of electricity ran through both but they ignored it.  
  
"Of course you can" she said.  
  
*~*  
  
In the teachers conference room the occupants were talking among themselves. Willow and Spike were murmuring to each other and Ororo was comforting Jean and Xander was entertaining Lilli. The Professor was watching over his charged and guests, something was troubling him about the bleach blonde man talking with the red head. He was getting some strange readings off him. It was like there were two voices in his head, one a monster and the other almost normal. It was almost like seeing into Rogue's mind although this man's mind seemed to have seen many years.  
  
Willow turned to The Professor, "We're really sorry that this is taking longer than expected" she said,  
  
"That's quite alright dear" he said and turned to Storm, "Would you please tell all the students that the afternoon lessons will be cancelled today" he said and she nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
*~*  
  
A while later Scott, Buffy and Lilliana were all outside. Lilli looked at Scott, "So you're my dad?" she asked scrunching her face up in confusion, Scott smiled down at her,  
  
"Yeah I am" he said and Lilli hugged her father.  
  
The three Summers had an audience. From a common room Willow, Xander, Spike, Logan and Rogue were watching them, Logan grunted,  
  
"I think they look happy together" Xander commented, Willow looked to him and he continued, "I know, I know. They are getting a divorce but I dunno. I thought this might actually be one time that Buffy has the chance to be with a guy that she lived and have things turn out aright" he finished and Willow nodded. Logan and Rogue listened to their guests.  
  
Suddenly the TV cut to breaking news. The five people watched and listened as they heard about the new presidents attempted assassin. Logan rushed out of the room leaving the rest of them watching the news report. Willow sent a message to Spike's head, 'Do you think there's something else going on?' she said motioning to the way Logan had just went. Spike shrugged,  
  
'I don't know luv' he said back.  
  
*~*  
  
A short time later when they were all gathered in the conference room again Buffy noticed that Jean and that Ororo woman were missing. "Jean and Ororo can't be here at the moment, they were called away on urgent business" the Professor said and Buffy frowned slightly, it was like he read her mind.  
  
The final copy of their divorce papers was in front of Buffy and Scott, slowly by surely they both signed them. The professor took the papers for safe keeping.  
  
"I guess that means we're divorced" Buffy said, her heart breaking.  
  
"I guess so" Scott said. Buffy looked around the table and then it hit her, they were all mutants.  
  
"You are correct Ms. Summers" The Professor said, "You no doubt know about Scott's abilities but I am a telepath, Logan is The Wolverine and all the students here are mutants as well. Mutant High, I believe is the term some of the older students refer to this school as" The Professor said.  
  
"Cool" Xander said and Logan and Scott were taken aback at the groups' total lack of concern of the fact that they were mutants. The Professor studied them and then spoke again.  
  
"This is perhaps an intended coincidence that you are here. Jean and Ororo away and Scott and I leaving soon, we will need someone to assist Logan in running the school. I understand that I don't know you that well, I know that you will be okay" he said tapping his head. "But I would ask that you reveal some secrets of your own" he finished looking specifically at Spike. "Your head seems to have two sides to it, a good and evil side one might say. How do you explain that? Are you a schizophrenic?" he asked.  
  
"You smell like death" Logan added, Spike turned to Willow,  
  
"That's 'cause I am mate. Dead that is" he said and changed into his game face, surprisingly none of them really flinched.  
  
"Vampire?" Logan said, "But you could walk in the sun" Logan questioned. Spike held up his ring finger,  
  
"Same family as the Gen of Amara, tends to help me with the pesky sun problem" Spike said and then turned to The Professor, "The two voices you would have heard would have been me soul and me demon" he said and Charles relaxed slightly. There was a comfortable silence before The Professor spoke again,  
  
"So you're a vampire with a soul?"  
  
TBC...  
  
Okay it was a little short but year 12 doesn't leave me with much time, so review if you could, it does keep me writing.  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed to previous chapters, its cause of you that I sat down this weekend and instead of doing homework wrote this : ) 


End file.
